Differences
by A. Nutter
Summary: Violet’s different now. She’s really different. In fact, she’s so different that she’s attracting the attention of some characters she’d rather avoid. Some very shady characters.
1. Prologue

Differences

**_Author's Rambling_** – this is my first Incredibles fic. I just saw the film for the second time yesterday, so I'm paying homage to it. Notice that word there, _homage_. Basically, it means I don't own, so don't sue. If you did sue, all you'd get is about five pounds, my We Will Rock You soundtrack, (which I would kill you for if you took it) my Incredibles playstation game and an argument with my Dad's girlfriend. You can have the argument. In fact, if you don't sue me, you can have her. Get her out of my way. Please?

**_Full Summary (Which is no different to the summary you've already read,)_** – Violet's different now. She's really different. In fact, she's so different that she's attracting the attention of some characters she'd rather avoid. Some very shady characters.

Yes, in case you haven't noticed, this is a Violet-centred fic. And yes, it's a romance, but with who?

You'll find out in two or three chapter's time. Maybe, if I'm feeling nice, even next chapter. It all depends on how long my chapters become.

Ok, here we go, the prologue.

..o0O0o...

Violet Parr, he daughter of superheroes Elastigirl and Mr. Incredible, had changed. Since they defeated Syndrome three years ago, everything had changed for her. She had become a legend in her own right, her and her younger brother Dash. It was them that determined that superheroes could come out of hiding. Well, all three American ones, anyway. Syndrome had killed the others to get his machines worthy enough to fight her dad.

School had changed for her too. No longer was she the unpopular one, hiding behind her hair, lurking in the shadows trying not to be noticed. She never tried to be noticed in the old days, but now she held her head high. She still knew nothing about being normal, but she found it didn't bother her so much anymore.

She was recognised in the halls when she walked to classes. Friends and acquaintances would call out to her; the popular kids in school were all wearing their hair like her…

Ok, maybe that last one was a bit of a stretch, but you get the idea. Suddenly, it was cool to be a superhero.

Not that anyone knew Violet was a superhero. No one knew who she really was, an Incredible. It had just become cool to be a hero since the defeat of Syndrome. Syndrome had tried to kill her family, and the entire town of Metroville. If there was such a thing, he was a supervillain.

And yet, through all the fight, Violet had found herself attracted to him. She had found herself not wanting to hurt him.

At the time, she had told herself it was just hormones. It was nothing to be ashamed of, but it _was_ something to be hidden.

But now, after having come up against some more villains, Violet had realised. It wasn't the people themselves; it was the actual power they held. She was attracted to the darkness, and we're not talking about the band here. She was attracted to the blackness in their souls, but she knew she could never do anything about it. She would be forever stuck with goody-goody guys like Tony.

She didn't know it, but her world was about to be turned upside down.

The man smiled in the shadows, looking for all the world like a Cheshire Cat. _"Her."_ He snarled into his wristwatch.

**_A/R_** – well, there it was, that was the prologue to my little fic, Differences. Hope you all liked, and please review!

The more reviews, the faster I update!

Sorry it's really short, but I never write long prologues. Sorry all. The next chapter should be longer.

Thelongestnameintheworld,butican'tbebotheredtowriteitoutsoishallbecalledA.Nutter

Otherwise known as **_Edna Mode_**.


	2. Chapter One

**_Author's Rambling_** – I love the film, so I'm paying homage to it. Notice that word there, _homage_. Basically, it means I don't own, so don't sue. If you did sue, all you'd get is about five pounds, my We Will Rock You soundtrack, (which I would kill you for if you took it) my Incredibles playstation game and an argument with my Dad's girlfriend. You can have the argument. In fact, if you don't sue me, you can have her. Get her out of my way. Please?

**_Full Summary (Which is no different to the summary you've already read,)_** – Violet's different now. She's really different. In fact, she's so different that she's attracting the attention of some characters she'd rather avoid. Some very shady characters.

I hope you all enjoyed last chapter. I hope it was good enough.

I'm English, trying to do write an American fic, so please excuse me if I get anything wrong. I am trying, I swear.

Chapter one

Violet lay on her bed, listening to music and revising for her Algebra test the next day. She was glad she'd taken Algebra, listening to her friend Amy wining about how hard Trigonometry was.

"Violet?" Her mom called up the stairs.

"Yeah, mom?" She called back, shutting her books.

"Can you come down here and watch Jack-Jack for a while, please?"

"OK." She said, leaving her room and going down into the kitchen where her mom was feeding Jack-Jack.

"Why do you need me to watch him for a while, mom?" Violet asked, taking the spoon and feeding Jack-Jack herself.

"It's my patrol night, did you forget?"

Of course. How could she have forgotten? The last remaining supers had gotten together and devised a patrol timetable. Monday was her dad's night. Tuesday, Frozone. Wednesday belonged to some Australian super who had migrated to America, and Metroville, because there were too many supers in his country. Thursday was a free night. Violet was begging to be allowed to patrol Thursday nights, but her parents put a kibosh on that idea, saying she was too young, and it was too dangerous for a girl her age. Friday was her mom's night. Saturday and Sunday belonged to two foreign supers that were friends of her dad's in the "old days", where there were many supers and not enough villains.

Her mom went out a little while later, leaving Violet alone with Jack-Jack until her dad and Dash came in after their nightly run. They went out running every night. For her dad, it was to keep fit. For Dash, it was to get faster, to be the best. He already was the best in school, but that wasn't enough for him. No, he had to be better than any other super in the world was. He had to be the fastest superhero in the world, never mind the fact that he already was.

Violet snorted derisively, and Jack-Jack gurgled. "Yeah, I know sweetheart. He is pathetic, isn't he?"

"That is a new low for superheroes. Talking to her little brother who can't answer back." The intruder with a mask shook his head. The mask covered most of his face, masking his identity totally. The voice seemed familiar though, as if from far away in her past.

"Who are you?" she asked, shielding Jack-Jack from sight.

"An old friend. Don't worry your pretty little head about who I am. I'm just here to give a message to you to give to your father."

"What message?" she said, preparing to put a force field around Jack-Jack and herself. She knew what these 'messages' normally were. Somebody dead.

True to form, the intruder pointed a little gadget at Jack-Jack and said, "_Destroy."_

Violet put the force field up and the little gadget rebounded off it and went straight through the window behind the intruder.

"So you know how to play, little Miss Invisible. Well done. I guess your father taught you well."

Without warning, a fist came out of nowhere and knocked the intruder through the window. When her father looked out of the window, though, there was nobody there.

"Vi, what happened?" Dash asked, taking Jack-Jack from his high-chair and soothing him as he cried.

"It's mom's patrol night, so she asked me to look after Jack-Jack until you two came home. He broke in here, said he had a message for me to give to you, Dad, and sent a little gadget to kill Jack-Jack. I put up a force field and the gadget bounced off and went through the window. We're both fine, but Dad, who was he? Why did he want to give a message to you?"

"I don't know, Violet. Maybe he's another villain, trying to get at me through my children."

"Why did he go for Jack-Jack though? Why not Vi? She's got the most power." Dash said, still soothing the crying Jack-Jack.

"I don't know." Bob said.

The phone rang. Looking at his children, Bob answered it. _"So you got me, Mr. Incredible, you hit me. Well done, do you want a medal?"_

"Who are you?" Bob asked.

_"You don't need to know who I am yet. Just know that I am coming for you, and this time, you will not stop me." _The caller hung up, and Bob stared at the phone before replacing it in its cradle.

"Who was that, Dad?" Dash asked, a trace of fear in his voice.

"I don't know. He said, this time you will not stop me. He's a villain we've faced before."

The Incredibles looked at each other. There was fear on every face.

Unseen, the caller looked through their window. He chuckled quietly. _"Fools."_ He whispered.

**_A/R_** – so, how did you all like that? Is it good, bad, not worth the disk space? Please tell me. I really do need feedback.

_**Thelongestnameintheworld,butican'tbebotheredtowriteitoutsoishallbecalledA.Nutter**_

Otherwise known as **_Edna Mode_**.


	3. Chapter Two

**_Author's Rambling_** – I love the film, so I'm paying homage to it. Notice that word there, _homage_. Basically, it means I don't own, so don't sue. If you did sue, all you'd get is about five pounds, my We Will Rock You soundtrack, (which I would kill you for if you took it) my Incredibles playstation game and an argument with my Dad's girlfriend. You can have the argument. In fact, if you don't sue me, you can have her. Get her out of my way. Please?

**_Full Summary (Which is no different to the summary you've already read,)_** – Violet's different now. She's really different. In fact, she's so different that she's attracting the attention of some characters she'd rather avoid. Some very shady characters.

I'm really sorry if I don't respond to your comments, but this whole story is already written. I just have to write it up.

By the way, if your mattress gets really old and the bloody springs poke through and stab you… it's time to get a new mattress! My mattress did that last night after a long night of drinking. I now have a scratch going around my leg like a bloody tattoo. It hurts like hell and I can't sit down easily. Have pity on this poor Briton!

Ok, enough about me, on to the story. Of which it is crap. Ah well.

Chapter Two 

Bob Parr, a.k.a. Mr. Incredible called his friend Lucius around that night. A.k.a Frozone.

"Lucius, what does it mean? I mean, every villain we've faced has either been killed or is in prison! What are the chances of one of them breaking out?"

"I don't know, Bob. I do have one idea, but I'm not sure you'd like to hear it."

"What is it? Tell me?" Bob was clearly getting worried now. Wouldn't you be if an unknown villain had threatened your children?

"Did you actually see Syndrome blow up? Did you actually find his body?"

"No, but it can't be him! He would know better than to try to take us on again. Hell will freeze over before he puts himself through that kind of pain again."

High above Metroville, in the only mountain anywhere near, the 'unknown villain' had set up his lair.

"I need some minions." He grumbled, getting out a coffee cup.

As had happened so many times in the past week, after he'd set eyes on the oldest Incredible child, he let his mind drift, wondering how she kept her head surrounded by all the goodness and light. Then he snapped out of it. He had a job to do, and he couldn't very well do it if he was dwelling on the oldest Incredible child, now, could he?

Sighing deeply, resolving to put her out of his mind, he went to his laboratory to develop a new gadget to penetrate her shield.

...o0O0o...

Violet Parr lay on her bed with her chin resting on her folded arms, thinking about the intruder. Her parents would lock her in her room if they knew the direction of her thoughts, but still she plundered restlessly on.

'_If only I knew who he was!' _She thought, thinking of which villains they'd encountered that he could be. _'Mitroscoptic? No… Retrospect? No… Bomb Voyage? Definitely not… then who?'_

Unknown to either Lucius or herself, she began to have exactly the same thoughts. _'Could it possibly be Syndrome? I mean, we never saw him blow up. I _did _recognize the voice from somewhere. Maybe it's Syndrome. We never found his body.'_

Finding herself quite looking forward to meeting the unknown villain again, she shook her head hard and turned on her radio, losing herself in the words of her current favorite band. _"# I walk a lonely road, the only one that I have ever known. Don't know where it goes, but it's only me and I walk alone. I walk these empty streets, on the boulevard of broken dreams, where the city sleeps and I'm the only one and I walk alone. #"_

...o0O0o...

Helen Parr sighed. It was a hot summer night, there'd been no action at all, and she was beginning to sweat. She felt uneasy, like something bad was going to happen, but she didn't know what.

Walking quickly, she headed for home, looking around her all the time.

...o0O0o...

The unknown villain walked to the unfamiliar house. Breathing deep and using a new gadget he'd been able to develop in the three years since he'd been 'defeated' by the Incredibles, he jumped the laser fence without a sound.

"Miss Mode?" He called, walking into the house. A short woman walked out of the doorway to his left.

"Who are you? How did you get in?" the accented voice said. He wasn't sure what accent it was, and found he didn't care to know either.

"That does not matter, Miss Mode. I understand you make costumes for superheroes?"

The short woman relaxed, thinking he was another superhero looking to protect his identity. "That I do, dahling, but surely your current costume is good enough?"

"It has a cape, Miss Mode. I really need to get rid of that cape."

"Oh, I couldn't possibly design a costume. I'm swamped with work dahling; you must know how many superheroes want costumes these days!"

The unknown villain raised his eyebrows. "Well, I'm sorry for taking your time, Miss Mode. If you'll-"

"Ok, ok, you've twisted my arm, dahling! I will do it, but do not expect it done soon. I'm afraid I do not know your name, or power. Enlighten me, dahling."

"The name's Syndrome, Miss Mode." To his delight, her face paled. "I believe that is enough to be going on with.

"But- but dahling, you're dead!"

"I was, for a while, Miss Mode. You are the first to find out that I am not. Doesn't it make you feel all tingly inside?"

Edna was gaping like a fish out of water. "Erm- erm- erm- dahling, I- erm…" as quickly as she'd lost it, she regained her professional manner. "Well, dahling, come back tomorrow and your costume should be ready. That is the most you can ask of me, dahling."

Smiling swiftly, he departed. Edna left the hallway, muttering to herself. "Doesn't even ask about payment, oh no, no payment for the nemesis of Mr. Incredible! Why dahling, I don't even know why I carry on…"

Her voice trailed off into the distance, making Syndrome smile. Not a smirk, but a real smile for once. Maybe he could get the pathetic designer on his side, as well as the Incredible brat.

**_A/R_** – Well, I thought that was a good place to leave it. So, you finally know who the love interest is, was it any real surprise? I know to some of you, it wasn't.

I had to have some Edna in there. Well obviously, seeing as I **_am_** Edna Mode.

No, don't worry, I'm not Brad Bird. I'm just a crazy 15-year-old with the same actions, dialogue and persona as Edna Mode. You know; I'm sure Edna was based on me.

Ah well, no point trying to claim royalties, as that little disclaimer at the end of the film stated, "No similarity to any persons, real or dead, was intended."

Dammit. Can't even gouge money out of the damn Pixar lot.

Signing out, until next chapter,

_**Thelongestnameintheworld,butican'tbebotheredtowriteitout,soishallbecalledA.Nutter**_

Otherwise known as _**Edna Mode**_. 


	4. Chapter Three

**_Author's Rambling_** – I love the film, so I'm paying homage to it. Notice that word there, _homage_. Basically, it means I don't own, so don't sue. If you did sue, all you'd get is about five pounds, my We Will Rock You soundtrack, (which I would kill you for if you took it) my Incredibles playstation game and an argument with my Dad's girlfriend. You can have the argument. In fact, if you don't sue me, you can have her. Get her out of my way. Please?

**_Full, Amended Summary_** – Violet's different now. She's really different. In fact, she's so different that she's attracting the attention of some characters she'd rather avoid. Some very shady characters.  
But this character is not there to harm her. In fact, he needs her help. Will she give him the help he so desperately needs?  
And after the help has been given, will she ever go back to her family?

Thank you all for the comments. Jeez, I have so many, thank you all! They are helping, even if I'm not responding to them. They make me write.

Hey, cd lover, who said she was gonna help him? Little thing called misdirection, dahling! And the song is Greenday's Boulevard of Broken Dreams. Beautiful, beautiful song. And the full lyrics are… here.

I walk a lonely road  
The only one that I have ever known  
Don't know where it goes  
But it's home to me and I walk alone

I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams  
Where the city sleeps  
and I'm the only one and I walk alone

I walk alone  
I walk alone

I walk alone  
I walk a...

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Til then I walk alone

Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Aaah-ah,  
Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah

I'm walking down the line  
That divides me somewhere in my mind  
On the border line  
Of the edge and where I walk alone

Read between the lines  
What's fucked up and everything's alright  
Check my vital signs  
To know I'm still alive and I walk alone

I walk alone  
I walk alone

I walk alone  
I walk a...

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Til then I walk alone

Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Aaah-ah  
Ah-ah, Ah-ah

I walk alone  
I walk a...

I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams  
Where the city sleeps  
And I'm the only one and I walk a...

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Til then I walk alone...

Sorry this took so long to get out. I'm really, really, REALLY sorry it's been so long. I shall try to keep updating regularly.

I've just come to the realization that I am a complete and utter bitch. Not because of taking so long. Friend stuff.

…o0O0o…

Violet turned in her sleep, unaware of the gadget scanning her room. Downstairs, Helen sat on the couch and fretted over her oldest child.

'_Something's going to happen. I don't know what, but something big is coming. Will Violet survive it?_' Somehow, she knew it would be with her oldest child that the problem was.

Opening the bedroom window silently, the gadget flashed a message to someone down on the sidewalk. As silently as the gadget, the figure on the sidewalk flew up to the window and climbed carefully through it. Hearing footsteps on the stairs, he crossed carefully to the door. Hearing the footsteps pass, the intruder crossed to the bed, and, looking down at the oldest Incredible child, he smiled. A real smile, for the first time since he'd been 'blown up' by the Incredibles.

Violet stirred, and taking a breath as her eyelids fluttered, he put his hand over her mouth. She woke up immediately, and stared at him through fearful eyes.

"If you try to scream, or struggle, I'll let off this bomb. You don't really want your family to die because you can't follow orders, now, do you?" he whispered lowly. Removing his hand, he saw her mouth open, and steeled himself for the scream that was sure to follow.

It never came. Instead, she asked, in a voice as low as his, "Who are you? Why are you here?"

"Get dressed, come with me, and everything shall be revealed." He turned his back, totally on trust. She could put a force field up, and blast him through the door. He was rather surprised when she didn't. Instead, she tapped him on the shoulder. Turning, he noted that she was ready to do battle with whatever he would throw her way.

"I see you're ready for battle, Miss Invisible." He gave a nod to her Incredibles outfit, and led her to the window.

...o0O**O**O0o...

Violet didn't know why she was actually complying with this masked stranger's commands, but there she was, following them like a robot.

"Hold on to me." The stranger whispered, crossing to the open window and climbing onto the window-ledge.

As he pulled her out onto the ledge after him, she instinctively wove her arms around his neck, and froze. "I won't let you go." He said softly, dropping off the ledge. A gadget, another one, fell from his belt and lay motionless on the floor. As she gasped, his boots kicked into gear, and they floated down to the sidewalk, where a vehicle was waiting.

Being a true gentleman, he opened the door for her, not even knowing why he was being so nice to the girl he was essentially kidnapping. She climbed in carefully, obviously expecting to be killed at any moment.

"Don't look so scared." He whispered once he was in the car, brushing her tangled hair behind her ear. "I'm not going to hurt you."

And it was true. No matter how scared Violet got, she couldn't help but feel that this man was one to be trusted.

On and on through the town they drove, till they were up to the mountains. "Where- where are we going?" Violet asked, through a dry mouth.

"We're going to the mountains. I thought even you would be able to see that, Violet."

She looked aside at him, and was greeted with a look of total concentration as the masked stranger guided the car through the small entrance in the biggest mountain.

Later, in what looked like an office, the stranger turned his back and exchanged his mask. He turned and realizing who he was, Violet put up her force field. "Syndrome!" She breathed.

" What, did you think I could actually be blown up? Come on, Vi, like I wouldn't have a gadget for that." He looked slightly proud as he said, "I have a gadget for everything."

"What do you want with me?" she asked, tremulously.

"A chance to get even. A chance to take back my life." He looked at her, an evil glint in his eyes. "A chance to finish what I started."

She backed away, against the wall. "What then, are you going to kill me?" she asked, sounding braver than she felt.

"No. What I have in mind may be slightly more enjoyable." He opened a door in the wall. "Dinner."

...o0O**O**O0o...

Back in the center of Metroville, Bob Parr, AKA Mr. Incredible, paced his living room. "It's just not like her! Where could she have gone!" He ranted and raved.

"I don't know, Bob!" Helen Parr shouted, finally brining Bob out of his tirade.

"OK." He took a few deep breaths, calmed himself down, and then carried on. "Let's think about this calmly. Where would she have gone?"

"Well-" Helen started.

"Mom! Dad!" Dash shouted, running into the room and holding out the gadget that had fallen. "This was in her room. What is it?"

Helen turned it over in her hands while Bob looked over her shoulder at it. As they turned it over, Bob spotted something. "There!" he cried, pulling it out of Helen's hands and turning it to the bottom. On the bottom, shining out as if it were a vision from a previous life, was the 'S', for 'Syndrome'.

**_A/R_** – this is more of a teaser than anything else. I'm sorry. I'm really really sorry.

There's a bloody cat outside, meowing. It's so annoying; it wakes me up at all hours of the night! So, sorry if this seems to move a bit too fast, or is crap. Sorry!

Signing out, until next chapter, (which may be anytime in the next few years,)

**_Thelongestnameintheworld,butican'tbebotheredtowriteitout,soIshallbecalledA.Nutter_**.

Otherwise known as **_Edna Mode_**.


	5. Chapter Four

**_Author's Rambling_****_–_**- Hey all, I back again. Hopefully this one will be out when I intend it, and not about three months down the line. We got a snow day today, Wednesday March 2nd 2005, so I should be able to get this out pretty soon. I have the coolest font. I don't even know where my sister got it, but it is sooo cool! We've got a few at the moment. We've got the movie font from The Crow, we've got the Walt Disney font, and we have the Addams Family, Lemony Snicket, Will and Grace, Monster's, Inc. Friends... we have a really nice one that looks just like neat handwriting. It's so cool. It's also mad.

**_Author's Rambling_** – I love the film, so I'm paying homage to it. Notice that word there, _homage_. Basically, it means I don't own, so don't sue. If you did sue, all you'd get is about five pounds, my We Will Rock You soundtrack, (which I would kill you for if you took it) my Incredibles playstation game and an argument with my Dad's girlfriend. You can have the argument. In fact, if you don't sue me, you can have her. Get her out of my way. Please?

**_Full, Amended Summary_** – Violet's different now. She's really different. In fact, she's so different that she's attracting the attention of some characters she'd rather avoid. Some very shady characters.

But this character is not there to harm her. In fact, he needs her help. Will she give him the help he so desperately needs?

And after the help has been given, will she ever go back to her family?

OK, OK! **Pitbulllady**, **cd lover**, if you two don't calm down I'm going to put you across my lap and spank your bottoms, got it? No arguing!

**cd**, dude. If you don't like how my story is going then you know what to do. Door's over there. And **cd**, dahling, a warning in return for yours. If you don't like Syndrome/Violet (which LejindaryBunny is so totally right about, it rocks) then don't read this chapter. Honestly, I'm warning you!

And who said I was going to make it an erotica? But I must thank you; I don't think I've laughed as hard as when I read your review in a long time. Come cause the pain, if you think you're hard enough…

**Pitbulllady**, cheers. That is how you spell his name, and it's not strange because they're famous. To be honest, what is the big problem with age gaps? At my school, it's taboo to go out with a boy younger than you. I went out with a boy two years younger, and everybody was whispering about me, ignoring me, stuff like that. It got on my nerves. Why can't girls go out with younger guys? Guys can go out with younger girls. Anyway, speaking of age gaps, I was toying with making it a Helen/Syndrome, but it made me shudder. I haven't seen a Helen/Syndrome on here.

Anyway, I'm hoping you're enjoying this story, and I really hope that it's good enough.

**Soccergurl1990**, welcome back, haven't heard from you in a while. I love your reviews, they're short and too the point. I'm working on it; I'm working on being faster!

**Princessmoi**, hey. Nice to see you liking my story. I'm glad you love it. I do too. It's going to be finished. Maybe very slowly, but it will be. Fear not, my readers!

**_Current Music_** – Greenday, the American Idiot album. It's a great album to write to.

Here we are, **_Chapter Four_**. Lemme know how it turns out, I'm totally not sure about this chapter.

…o0O**O**O0o…

Violet sat down, cautiously. Whatever she had been expecting, dinner wasn't it.

Halfway through eating, she asked, "Why are you doing this?"

"Doing what?" Syndrome said, after putting down his water glass.

"Being so nice to me. And-"

"You'd rather I hit you, forced you to do what I want?"

"Well… no, but… you being so nice is rather disconcerting. You're not the Syndrome that I knew three years ago."

Violet had a flash of knowing that she had gone a little too far before Syndrome got up and stalked around to her side of the table.

Putting his face closer to hers, he said, "Get this, Violet, you don't know me. You never knew me. So don't try to tell me that you did."

She took a breath and closed her eyes. He was too close. Licking her lips, she tried to atone for her mistake. "I'm sorry. You're right. I didn't know you."

He took her chin gently in his fingers. "Look at me."

When she opened her eyes, even more cautious than before, he said, "Are you scared of me?"

"No. Just a little… disconcerted. Wouldn't you be, if the man who had tried to kill you was being nice to you?"

His eyes flashed with something unidentifiable. Violet closed her eyes and tried to turn away. He wouldn't let her. "Look at me, Violet, I won't hurt you."

Her eyes fluttered open. What she could see of his face was taunt with… sadness? Regret?

"I didn't mean to hurt you. I was aiming for your dad, trying to hurt him in any way possible. I'm sorry."

A couple of strands of hair had fallen across his eyes. She brushed them away carefully, looking him in the eyes as she did so. "It doesn't matter," she told him truthfully. "Not now."

Smiling gently, he brushed her cheek with the back of his hand and slanted his lips over hers.

…o0O**O**O0o…

As soon as he had spotted the Syndrome 'S', Bob Parr had turned bright purple and had left the house. Whether to blow off some excess anger, or to find his daughter, well, that still remains to be seen.

He stalked along the streets of Metroville. Metroville was quiet at night, a fact for which Bob was really grateful. He really didn't want to end up killing some random villain.

You know that feeling that fathers seem to get when their only daughter is doing something that they wouldn't approve of? Bob got a flash of that, and slammed his fist into the wall. "I swear to God," he vowed, shaking his hand out. "I swear to God, Syndrome, if you hurt her, it will be the last thing you do."

He decided to take out his anger on the abandoned car lot before heading for home.

…o0O**O**O0o…

Violet didn't know what had awoken her. Maybe it was that she wasn't actually tired. Maybe it was because she was thirsty. Or maybe it was the arm slung about her waist that woke her.

Gasping gently, she sat up. Syndrome's arm flopped uselessly to the mattress as Violet clutched the sheet to her. _'What have I done?_'' she asked herself.

Syndrome muttered in his sleep as Violet covered her eyes with her hands. "What got into me?" As Syndrome snuffled gently and rolled over, it was obvious. Her obsession with bad boys had gotten out of control.

Sliding silently out of the bed, she padded to the kitchen with the sheet still wrapped around her. As she was getting a drink, Syndrome came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. Kissing her neck, he said, "Good morning."

Violet pulled herself out his arms, with an effort. Syndrome stopped, taking a look at her face. "Regrets?" he asked dejectedly.

"It shouldn't have happened, Syndrome. Please, take me home."

…o0O**O**O0o…

**_A/R_** – Again, more of a teaser. I'm trying. I'm sorry it's short.

cd lover, Pitbulllady, I don't want any arguments. Thank you.

Review, everybody!

**_Thelongestnameintheworld,butican'tbebotheredtowriteitout,soishallbecalledA.Nutter_**.

Otherwise known as **_Edna Mode_**.


	6. Chapter Five

**_Author's Rambling_** – hey all, back again.

WOAH! You all blew me away with the amount of reviews I got! Holy cow! W00t! Go me!

I really love Violet Syndrome fics. In fact, I love all fics like this, older male, younger female. They're brilliant!

All right. Respondations.

**CAT** – That was my reaction to Syndrome/Mirage too. That totally freaked me out.

Yeah, CD Lover, take CAT's advice! Chill out!

**CD Lover** - is sitting in her room looking very chastised Sorry. I'm sorry you don't like the story, but please don't stop reading. Funny flames keep my head outta the clouds. And as to the spanking, how do you know I'm not that boy from your school? Pokes tongue out childishly

You know, you are probably the most graphic reviewer I've ever come across. Those made me laugh, all those synonyms for throwing up. (Is that right? Are they synonyms?)

**LotusSister** – Yay, another Syn/Vi lover! I'm glad I got here, too, and don't worry, I'm not going anywhere! A few flames aren't going to stop me! Glares at CD

**Soccergurl1990** – is this soon enough? I've hit my second wind, expect to see more chapters!

**Xalias** – Hey, great to see you. I'm working on more detail, I'm trying! I never write much. I try to keep things short, relatively sweet and to the point. Although I suppose that'll have to change because I'm working on my first romance novel. Yayness! I may be a published author by the time I'm seventeen! I'm only fifteen now! Almost sixteen. In one month and… twenty… three days, I'll be sixteen!

Then again, I'm already published. I had a poem published in a local poetry anthology.

**TheFLHurricane** – is Syndrome good? Well, that's for me to know and for you to find out in a few chapters' time! Yay, I have originality! And impressive writing! Waah!

**Princessmoi** – Sorry if it really did weird you out. I kinda thought the chapter was a bit… rushed, but I also thought it was relatively good. For me, anyhow. Hope you enjoy this one.

**Pitbulllady** – as I said to Xalias, I am trying with the detail and the like. Hopefully, this one will have more detail.

And I'm glad I got no argument from you. I didn't expect much, to tell the truth. Now, if only I could say something like that about CD... glares at CD again

All the reviews made me say svee! And I haven't said svee since the last time I was really happy. It must have been about… jeez… may last year. Damn. I need more happiness in my life.

I think it's time to break tradition with my disclaimer. Here we are, how about, "Not mine, don't sue"? I think that works. Short, sweet, and straight to the point.

I'm using the Will&Grace Font at the moment. It's so cool! www dafont com that's the site. Add full stops. There are some really cool ones on there.

OK, enough beating around the bush. Here we are. Chapter five. (OK, OK, technically it's chapter six, but I don't count prologues.)

...o0O**O**O0o...

The streets of Metroville were quiet when Violet made the trek home. As well they should be, at six o' clock on a Sunday morning. Any town would be quiet.

Breathing deeply as she turned into her street, she spotted her house. _'Time to face the music, Violet.'_ she thought to herself.

She knocked gently on her door, taking another deep breath. Her mother flung open the door. "Violet!" she shrieked. "Honey, we were so worried! What happened?"

"Nothing I couldn't handle. I don't want to talk about it, mom, I just want to go to bed."

"Yes, of course. It must have been rather traumatic for you, being kidnapped by Syndrome."

Her mother followed her as she went to the bathroom and then to her bedroom, watching her like a hawk all the way. "Violet, are you all right?" Helen asked.

"Yeah mom, I'm fine, why?"

"You just seem a little different. I'm being silly. Ignore me." Smiling at her eldest and only daughter, Helen left the room, closing the door softly.

As soon as her mom had gone, Violet threw herself on her bed and buried her face in her pillow. '_What came over me last night? Why did I lose control? I should have just blasted him out of the door, or turned invisible, or done something!_'

Resolving to put Syndrome out of her mind, she turned on her side and dozed into a fitful sleep.

…o0O**O**O0o…

Syndrome stormed around his mountain lair. Why, dear gods, why had he let the Incredible brat… no. the blame was on his shoulders for the previous nights'... antics. He should have been the responsible one.

Unknowing that Violet was making the same promise as he was, he resolved to put her out of his mind.

Now, if only he could wipe her voice from his head…

…o0O**O**O0o…

Dragging herself out of bed in the early hours of Monday morning to go to school is a feat which Violet was very proud of herself for accomplishing.

Groaning, she dragged herself out of her room and into the bathroom, where she looked at herself in the mirror.

"Oh my God, I look like hell." She said, scrubbing at her cheeks with a cloth.

"Violet! Violet honey, you're going to be late!" Helen called up the stairs.

Violet screeched, and ran out of the bathroom, pulling on random clothes as she went.

Five minutes later, she tumbled out of her room and barrelled down the stairs. Grabbing a piece of toast, she ran for the bus. Waving as the bus moved off, the bus stopped, and the diver opened his doors to let her on.

Collapsing into a seat next to her friend Amy, Amy asked, "What happened to you, you look like hell!"

"Thanks Amy, much appreciated." Violet said, sinking down further into the seat.

A boy that Violet didn't know leaned forward from the seat behind Violet and Amy, asking, "Hey Vi, I heard you got kidnapped, is it true?"

"No, where did you hear that pack of lies?" She said, fighting to keep a reign on her emotions. Now really, how was she supposed to put Syndrome out of her mind when people kept asking about it?

"Just a rumor I heard." The boy sat back.

Unseeingly, Violet looked out of the window as the sidewalk and houses went past.

"Violet, are you all right?" Amy asked, outing a hand on Violet's arm.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just tired." Violet said, leaning her head back against the seat. "It's been a long weekend."

"Violet, what happened?"

"Nothing, Amy. Nothing at all."

_'If you tell yourself that often enough, you may start to believe it.' _Her subconscious said to her.

At Amy's worried look, Violet hastened to reassure her. "Really, I'm fine."

…o0O**O**O0o…

Unbeknownst to Violet, Syndrome had followed her all day, even around school. As she exited the gates, he was waiting for her, dressed in ordinary looking clothes.

Violet stopped, and waved Amy on. "Go on, I'll see you later."

Walking slowly, she stopped right in front of him. "What do you want?"

"Just to talk to you."

"Well, don't. I don't want to talk to you." Turning, and walking quickly, she headed for home.

…o0O**O**O0o…

**A/R** – Well, CD, did that appease you?

Please review! Thanks,

**_Thelongestnameintheworld,butican'tbebotheredtowriteitout,soishallbecalledA.Nutter_**.

Otherwise known as **_Edna Mode_**.


End file.
